The Talent of Dreaming
by scifiromance
Summary: Chakotay makes an unexpected discovery about Seven while Neelix is planning a ship wide talent contest... C/7. Written for battlevalkyrie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: A big thank you to for not only giving me this fic idea but also for making her first fanfic be about C/7. It's called "Intro: Meant to Be" and it's off to a great start! :D This story is set just after "Natural Law".**

"Happy Birthday Naomi!" Chakotay greeted the little girl warmly as he entered the Mess Hall, already packed with partygoers congratulating the little girl. "I'm sorry I'm late, there was another malfunction on the Bridge…" He began to explain, but Naomi shook off his apology.

"That's okay Commander, Voyager has to come first." She said seriously.

"You really are serious about being the Captain's assistant aren't you?" Harry remarked with an affectionate smile at the girl.

Janeway broke in with a chuckle before an eager eyed Naomi could reply, bending down to wrap an encouraging arm around Naomi's shoulder. "Of course she is Ensign, she'll outrank both of us one day I'm sure." She declared confidently as Naomi gasped in delight at the support of her role model.

"Oh for sure." Harry quickly agreed with a grin as Neelix joined the small group, holding a tray of nibbles aloft.

"Are you ready to perform the song you've been practising for today Naomi?" The Talaxian asked pleasantly, "I know everyone would love to hear you." His warm, paternal smile widened as the crewmembers in the room all nodded in anticipation.

Naomi bit her lip nervously, "I'm not ready for that yet Neelix…" She began apprehensively.

The Doctor looked down at her kindly, "I'd be happy to warm the crowd up for you Naomi with an operatic aria or two…"

"Or three, or four or five arias knowing you Doctor." Tom commented wryly, the Doctor's enthusiasm for the sound of his own voice was well known among the crew.

The Doctor huffed slightly, offended. "And what talents exactly would _you _have to grace Naomi's show Mr Paris? Waxing lyrically about 20th Century…" He searched around for the term, "…B movies?"

Seven, who'd been observing this conversation with a degree of disbelief, decided it was time to intervene on her young friend's behalf. "If Naomi Wildman does not wish to perform, then she need not." She pointed out stiffly, earning a grateful hug from Naomi in return.

"I'm not saying that she does Seven…" Tom clarified with an understanding glance at Naomi, "But I'll have the Doctor know I was a whizz on the harmonica at one point, I'm sure I'd be up to any challenge…"

"_Harmonica_?" The Doctor echoed incredulously, "I wouldn't call that a fair challenge to some of the greatest vocal pieces even written…"

"Boys…" A heavily pregnant B'Elanna stood between her husband and the hologram, an amused smirk on her face, "Let's just agree to disagree for now, okay?"

Most of the other people in the Mess Hall laughed in agreement with the Chief Engineer's statement, but Neelix was off in a world of his on. "A challenge…" He muttered to himself, a beaming smile spreading rapidly across his face as the fragments of an idea clicked into place in his mind, "We could hold a talent show!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Not just the Doctor and Tom, but Harry on his clarinet, Celes on the Bajoran harp, Chell on the Bolian drums, me and my chopping skills…" He broke off with an awkward chuckle as he felt the crew's eyes zeroing in on him, "Participation wouldn't be obligatory of course, I just thought it would be fun!"

He gave a start of surprise as Janeway patted him encouragingly on the shoulder. "Yes, it _would _be fun Neelix, a distraction from all the stresses of the Delta Quadrant. I for one give the idea my full support."

Neelix looked even more excited than Naomi as she flung herself into his arms, happy that she'd now get to share the spotlight with her crewmates and friends. "Well then, with the Captain as a benefactor, I'm sure I'll be able to organise Voyager's very own "Talent Extravaganza" for a week today!"

Chakotay unobtrusively pulled the Captain aside as people began to split into groups to discuss their own additions to the talent show's programme with varying degrees of eagerness and optimism. "Are you sure this is a good idea Captain?" he asked her quietly, studying her face.

The Captain sighed, "Over the years I've realised it's better to go with the flow in regards to Neelix's plans Chakotay, he _is _Morale Officer after all and you were just telling me yesterday that some people are feeling a little down, this could be the perfect pick me up…" She paused as she read his unconvinced expression, "What Chakotay? You have talents don't you?" she teased.

"Talents that are demanded by something like this?" Chakotay gave a dry laugh as he shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know…" He trailed off as a scene by the doorway caught his eye. Seven was mumbling something obviously apologetic to Naomi, who smiled at her in understanding and gave her a brief hug before the former Borg practically bolted from the room. Unbidden, worry clenched his gut. Seven could be so detached from the crew, it wouldn't have worried him a few months earlier but after he'd had the opportunity to spend time with her on Ledosia he knew she had so much more to offer than just serving as the ship's resident Borg expert. If only he could get her to open up as she had to him then… He cringed to himself, disconcerted by the track his thoughts were taking him down, who was he to lecture her on what to do? It wasn't as if he himself wanted much to do with this talent show idea either… He realised the Captain was waiting for him to continue and quickly gathered his thoughts into a similarly teasing rebuke, "What were you thinking of submitting as _your _talent Captain?"

She laughed, lifting her empty coffee cup to eye level and scrutinising it, "How to brew the perfect cup of coffee perhaps?" she joked, "I'd count that as a stellar talent!"

* * *

><p>Seven was at a loose end as she left the Mess Hall. She'd promised to leave Astrometrics in Icheb's hands for the day in order to give him the experience he felt was required for a prospective Starfleet cadet so her normal work pattern wasn't really an option. This had been fine while she'd intended to spend the afternoon at Naomi Wildman's birthday celebrations, but since that had degenerated into a discussion of "talents" applicable to an audience, something she had never contemplated in her life, the party had lost all appeal to her and now she stood unoccupied and alone. Suddenly as rather jarring music boomed through the bulkheads from the Mess Hall, a remedy to her agitation presented itself and she promptly headed off for Holodeck 2. The looming doors of the holodeck opened immediately on her approach as she ordered, "Computer, disguise my presence here from sensors."<p>

"Sensors blocked." The Computer intoned obediently.

Seven smiled to herself, privacy! "Run programme Seven of Nine Beta Three."

* * *

><p>Chakotay sighed in relief as he walked away from the Mess Hall several hours after entering it, having been repeatedly called back in to judge one rehearsal or another every time he'd tried to sneak out. Finally, he'd declared that he had duty shift rotas to complete in his quarters and they'd allowed him to leave, but now that he was free he found that the last thing he wanted to do was tackle his pile of paperwork. Maybe he'd head off to the holodecks, do a good workout in his boxing gym programme to let off some steam…<p>

He reached Holodeck 2 to find that it was already running. Disappointment prickled his heart as he asked the Computer, "Who's in Holodeck 2?"

"There are no registered users in Holodeck 2." The Computer answered matter-of-factly.

Chakotay frowned, access codes were needed for every function of the holodeck, did they have an intruder? That thought sent his hand flying up to his comm. badge but then his reason reminded him that it was perfectly possible that someone had left the holodeck without shutting down their programme, or someone could be ill inside. Realising that it would be better to check inside before jumping to more sinister conclusions, he hastily stepped inside.

The environment he found within surprised him, he was standing in a theatre. It was far from grandiose; in fact it looked comfortable rather than opulent with the rows of tiered seating hugging the small stage in an intimate semi-circle. He smiled wryly to himself as he noticed the obviously holographic audience members chatting animatedly among themselves, some making an impatient exclamation. It seemed he'd been fooled; someone was obviously coming in here to practice their talent show performance on a stage, with an audience to top it off! Endearingly though, the audience could certainly not be called a full house, they filled barely half of the fifteen rows of seats; the performer wasn't too overconfident. Now that he had a sense that there was noting untoward going on, he knew he should take his leave and stop intruding, but curiosity kept his feet glued to the floor as the holographic orchestra struck up. Bemusement filled him as he recognised the music, the overture from Tchaikovsky's "The Nutcracker". What in the world was someone planning to perform to this? It didn't exactly scream talent show…

Then she glided onto the stage, a young woman, a ballerina judging by the shoes, in a flowing red dress which showed off every contour of her tall, lithe figure. She proceeded to dance on the spot, prancing from pointed toe to pointed toe, her back stubbornly turned on the audience, including Chakotay, even as they clapped. She was blonde, her hair plaited neatly in a bun at the back of her head, but even as Chakotay watched her he knew he shouldn't be searching for identity, this woman, this angel, was a hologram. No one on Voyager could dance like that…

Even as that denying thought ran through his brain she pulled the veil away from his eyes. As the music changed tempo she did a swift half turn on one foot, the other leg held straight behind her, revealing one side of her face to the audience. "Seven…" Chakotay choked out disbelievingly, not only because he knew she wouldn't do this but because this ballerina hadn't a trace of any implants on her. He shook his head, distrusting his eyes as she did rotation after rotation, pirouette after pirouette. No, it couldn't be Seven of Nine! What was he thinking… Then, of course, defying him again, the dancer jumped easily forward, now facing the crowd but not pausing to bask in their applause, that view of her face, blue eyed, resolutely focused and flushed with exertion, proved she was Seven, lacking implants or not. The spell she'd held Chakotay under snapped as she looked over the crowd. Mortified by his intrusion, he hid behind the other spectators, but soon realised she hadn't seen him or any of the crowd, she was utterly lost within herself in a way he'd never witnessed before. Why? Why was she doing this? The question resounded in his mind until his own memory answered him, she'd once confided in him that her childhood dream had been to be a ballerina, was this her way of exploring that? Even if that were so, that didn't explain her lack of implants… It's a holodeck, the rational side of his brain, slightly less dazzled by the woman before him than the rest of his brain, reminded him, she can make herself look however she wants…

* * *

><p>As she landed the final leap she'd challenged herself with, hitting the stage in time with the music's final crescendo, Seven was sure she heard a beep, but as she whipped her head around to investigate she saw nothing except the congratulatory holograms in front of her, she must have imagined it… "Computer, deactivate holographic characters." She ordered breathlessly, observing her feet and arms critically as the holograms disappeared and she was once again alone. Having an audience reaction had not improved her performance at all, in fact it had proved an unnecessary distraction. She'd barely managed that leap, she knew she'd pay for that unbalanced landing in feet and ankle pain later. As for her arms, they'd been at least half a degree out of alignment with her legs for most of the routine. Still, she admitted to herself as she sat down on the edge of the stage with a glass of water, she'd progressed a great deal in the six months since she'd decided to teach herself her childhood passion. Although she used the holodeck to hide her implants for the sake of vanity, after all Tchaikovsky hadn't imagined Maria or the Sugar Plum Fairy covered in implants, she was well aware of the fact that without the Borg enhancements to her body she really would have had to train from the age of six to reach this level of ability. She heaved a sigh, her mind mulling over her lost opportunities. As always, her thoughts returned to the point two months ago when her ballet simulations had given way to simulated relationships, it had taken her a few weeks to bring herself to enter the holodeck again without longing for the Chakotay hologram and despising herself for feeling like that. Only the fact that ballet was a skill, one she could engage in without losing sight of her duties, had stopped her from sacrificing that part of her too.<p>

* * *

><p>Chakotay felt the blood rushing through his ears as he stumbled from the holodeck, wincing when he heard the door beep as it closed and bracing himself to face an angry Seven of Nine storming out behind him. She never came. Guilt and relief overwhelmed him in a dizzying mix, and confusingly disappointment. He found that he <em>wanted <em>to be able to tell her how good she was, how proud he was of her for trying something so out of her comfort zone. As he retreated back to his quarters, knowing that this secret must remain untold, sadness enveloped him.

**A/n: Oh, is she going to find out he saw her? You'll just have to wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW and thanks again to for giving me this idea, remember to check out her C/7 fic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I've been blown away by the positive feedback I've had for this fic so far, thanks so much everyone! I am indebted to Morrigan Wildwood for giving me the idea for this and she added another two great chapters to "Intro: Meant to Be", please update soon! :D**

As Chakotay walked into the Mess Hall he fought not to take an involuntary step backwards as an almost overwhelming wall of sound crashed into him, making his ears ring uncomfortably as his eyes impatiently scanned the room, crowded with both people and whatever bulky equipment they'd dragged along with them for this hastily arranged rehearsal, for the Captain. Finally he spotted her, helpfully tuning an old-fashioned amplifier for Lieutenant Drummond, and quickly strode over. "I didn't know you were into rock music Captain." He commented as she irritably pulled at a wire, grinning when the machine's distinctively ear splitting crackling easily and giving it a grateful pat as she got back up from her knees to answer her First Officer.

"I'll have you know Commander that I was quite the rock chick in my day." She corrected him with joking sternness. "If I hadn't joined Starfleet my other career path would've been as a roadie."

"My band would've gladly taken you along with us Captain." Drummond told her earnestly as he plugged his guitar into the now prepped amp and began to strum a rift Chakotay dimly recognised as part of a 20th Century tune, "Smoke on the Water".

"It's good to know you've got a job lined up when we get home Captain." Chakotay remarked teasingly as he handed Janeway a PADD. "It's shift rota for tomorrow night. I tried my best to arrange it so that everyone could see at least part of the show."

"Good." The Captain replied warmly as she skim read the schedule, "It'll be well worth it, Neelix is already calling the "greatest show the Delta Quadrant has ever seen", he's even made posters saying just that!" She frowned at him as he chuckled, "You'd better have written in some time for you to come, the crew would appreciate it."

Chakotay nodded quickly in reassurance, "It's great to see everyone getting into the sprit of this, I'll be there."

"Although I presume that you're still refusing to take part directly?" The Captain queried archly.

Chakotay smiled sheepishly, "Much as I agree it's good for morale, this isn't really my type of thing…" He trailed off as he heard someone approach them from behind, fighting a nervous jerk as he realised it was Seven.

She acknowledged him with a brief nod before addressing the Captain in her usual professional tone, "I have the Astrometrics status report you requested Captain."

Janeway quickly handed Chakotay back his rota and took the PADD Seven offered instead. "Everything seems to be going as normal." She concluded after a quick glance, one of the techniques a Starfleet Captain had to completely master was the one which allowed for the fast uptake of information, and then gave the PADD back to Seven with an encouraging smile, "I think you've earned some time off Seven, have you entered a talent for the show tomorrow? A break would give you time to practise…"

Seven brusquely cut her off, "I do not possess any talents suitable for this event Captain."

Chakotay felt his face fall and his heart tightened at the certainty in her statement and only the Captain's immediate reply stopped him from making an embarrassingly passionate retort, "Don't be ridiculous Seven!" Janeway exclaimed with a snort, "You have plenty of talents, I'm sure the Doctor would love to do a singing duet with you if you're nervous…"

Seven shot the Captain a pained, long-suffering look. Beginning to feel cornered she turned her gaze towards where the Doctor was belting out "Nessum Dorma" while occasionally pausing to grumble about bad acoustics, "I doubt our voices are compatible at the moment and I do not wish to diminish his performance."

Chakotay and Janeway's incredulous frowns showed that they believed the last thing Seven's singing voice would do was "diminish" the Doctor's performance, and Janeway was about to say just that when Chakotay, noticing the genuine reluctance in the former drone's piercing eyes, said softly, "Well, he does need to go down a key or two before he's perfect."

"Three keys." Seven clarified with a sigh, making Chakotay laugh since he knew she had no ill will towards the Doctor and was just stating a fact.

The Captain looked at them both exasperatedly, "You two are just the same!" This exclamation made Seven glance at Chakotay curiously, feeling a sneaky blush tint her cheeks as he caught her eye, "Why don't you just admit that you both have talents, let people in a little more? I've learned so much about different crewmembers by talking to them about their acts…"

Seven lowered her gaze uneasily, "We can talk about our respective talents whenever you wish Captain, but I do not believe the crew have any desire to see an exhibition of mine." She murmured softly before her voice became dismissive, her eyes hard and unreadable, "Excuse me."

The Captain sighed, obviously not willing to fight another battle with her protégé's complex esteem issues, and turned away but Chakotay, whose heart had been filled with dismay by her words, reached out to her, grabbing her arm. "Seven…" He began.

"Is there something I can do for you Commander?" she asked, more sharply than she'd intended, swallowing as she became trapped in the light of his suddenly intense gaze.

Chakotay's spontaneous confidence evaporated as he was met with the veiled emotion in her eyes. For a millisecond he was sure it was fear but then quickly convinced himself that he'd imagined it, what possible reason would she have to fear him? Still he backtracked, "Yes actually…" He scrambled to think of a task which would give them space to talk privately, "Some crewmembers have been complaining that some of the holo-emitters in Holodeck 1 are malfunctioning. I told them I'd check it out, but I'm not much of an authority on holo technology…"

Seven nodded hurriedly, gratefully breaking eye contact with him as she answered, "Then I will assist you."

"Thanks." Chakotay replied warmly, ignoring the Captain's quizzical look as he followed Seven out of the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p>As Seven hastily removed the small wall panel in order to access Holodeck 1's control interface, she saw what was wrong without needing the assistance of a tricorder. "One of the plasma conduits has ceased to function." She told Chakotay shortly as she felt relief flood her inexplicably. She didn't like to admit, even to herself, that being alone with Chakotay made her apprehensive, but in this instance, after a silent walk to the Holodeck when she'd sensed his desire for conversation but hadn't obliged him, she was worried about her ability to treat him with her usual professionalism. The quicker this task could be completed the better.<p>

"Do we have a replacement conduit?" Chakotay asked, his voice causing her to jump as she was pulled away from her distracted thoughts.

"I can replicate one." She answered bluntly, not looking at him as she rose up from her knees and walked to the replicator, but feeling a guilty thrill as he followed at her back.

"Why did you say that Seven? Everyone on this ship knows you're very talented." He suddenly asked.

Although his tone was soft, the sadness in it made her flinch. Why was he so concerned? "I could say the same about you Commander." She countered as she took the new conduit out of the replicator and turned to face him. "Yet you are also not participating in the talent show." She said this as a statement rather than a question but upon seeing her questioningly raised eyebrows Chakotay took it as such.

"I've never coped well with performing." Chakotay explained with a chuckle before shrugging, "Stage fright I suppose."

Seven felt her eyebrows rise even further up her forehead in incredulity. "Stage fright? You? I find that hard to imagine, considering you are a natural leader."

Chakotay allowed himself a small but pleased smile at her compliment. "Believe it, being on the Bridge is _not _the same as being on a stage, at least for me." He took a deep breath as he considered how to brooch his concerns for her, finally following his first impulse and taking her hand as he looked down into her face, "But that's not the same as saying I don't have any talents that would please people, because I know that I do."

Seven tried to hold back the blood that rushed to her cheeks, cursing her ability to hear innuendo in his naturally husky voice when there was none. "I…I know I have talents but…" She swallowed hard to clear the stammer which had beset her voice under his searching gaze. "They can all be attributed to my Borg enhancements, so I don't consider them _mine_. I doubt the crew would either. Even my singing voice is improved by my vocal processor…"

"And Tuvok is stronger than me because he's Vulcan, genetics, enhancements, they don't matter." Chakotay pointed out firmly, "All that matters is sharing your love for something with others, making them love it through you. You can be brilliant at something, you can be terrible, but as long as you love doing it then nothing else matters." His dark eyes unconsciously became pleading and Seven shivered, pulled in by his emotion.

"You're right." She agreed softly, somehow missing his touched as he relaxed and let go of her. A lump formed in her throat as she looked up at him. "I don't think I love anything enough to take the risk of failure." She whispered shakily.

Chakotay gave her arm a final reassuring squeeze. "You will." He told her confidently. He sounded so certain Seven felt a comforting warmth rise within her, lingering even after he'd left. To distract herself from this pleasant but also disconcerting feeling, she quickly replaced the conduit and decided to test the emitters. It was time to watch her own practice critically anyway.

"Computer, replay all activity of programme Seven of Nine Beta Three on Stardate 78976.1." The holodeck obeyed her command and, with her hologram copying the moves she'd made the week before, she began to critique her own performance. Suddenly, something didn't feel right. "Computer, delete audience members and leave representations of lifesigns." She ordered, suspicious but not really expecting anything. When however, she saw through the simulation who'd been watching her intently the week before, her hand flew to her mouth, "No…"

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I'm sorry if the end is a bit rushed, my laptop is running out of power. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know I told some of my readers that this chapter would be up by yesterday, real life distractions delayed me, I'm sorry. I hope you all still like the chapter and thanks to Morrigan Wildwood for updating her C/7 story "Meant to Be" with not one but two brilliant new chapters! :D**

"No, no, no…" Seven mumbled to herself in disbelief as she watched the holographic recording, "This can't be, he…" Her disbelief was rapidly overwhelmed by twin torrents of humiliation and violation as the evidence continued to play out in front of her. Commander Chakotay was unmistakable, standing at the back of the theatre, watching her indulge in her fantasy with his eyes utterly transfixed. Even under the influence of her own volatile emotions Seven could read many crossing over his face, fascination, disbelief, amazement, even admiration… How could she have been so unconscious of his presence? It seemed impossible to her now, fully aware as she was of his gaze, and the shame of it all made her shudder. "Computer, deactivate programme!" she cried out hoarsely. The breath she'd unconsciously been holding was torn out of her chest as the Computer obeyed and the images of the past dissolved as if they'd never been there, only a surreal dream.

Yet, it had been real and the oppressive grey panelling of the now inactive holodeck only served to tauntingly remind her of that fact. He had watched her, and then left, without her even realising. The flame of anger within her at this blatant intrusion of her privacy was mostly smothered by the crushing weight of mortification and guilt that had settled upon her. What could he possibly think of her? Abandoning her duties for a childish delusion, disguising her implants… Selfishness and vanity was all she could ascribe her actions to. She swallowed hard as her eyes caught sight of her reflection on the floor, she was still most certainly Borg and the crew expected her to accept that fact, she did after all deserve the disfigurement for the crimes she had committed. Unbidden, tears began to prick at the corner of her human eye as she looked around the empty holodeck. Any pleasure she'd ever gained from ballet, from becoming lost in the music and forgetting herself, would be tainted now. The prospect of that loss was almost as painful as the one she'd had to endure when she'd deleted her romantic scenario with the Chakotay hologram, but the image of Chakotay watching her in amusement or pity was bound to haunt her… Suddenly a new, more rational voice entered her head, does he feel that way? Did he treat me as such? The memory of their conversation only a few minutes before returned to her vividly. He hadn't teased her. On the contrary his demeanour had been one of friendly, even affectionate, encouragement and concern. She already knew he had too much empathy and kindness in his character to be demeaning to her, but the thought that he probably pitied her still rankled. His words had been sincere, she couldn't doubt that even with her new insight, and they repeated over and over in her head as she stood upset and alone. "All that matters is sharing your love for something through others, making them love it through you. You can be brilliant at something, you can be terrible, but as long as you love doing it then nothing else matters."

* * *

><p>Chakotay squeezed through the tightly packed crowd of his fellow Voyager crewmembers, who filled the holographic theatre to total capacity. He couldn't help ruefully noting as he stared at the stage, that it was significantly more grandiose than the one Seven had created for herself. Obviously Neelix had gone all out to make a simple little talent show as memorable as possible, although he knew he'd acutely remember who was lacking. "Chakotay, over here!" B'Elanna shouted to him from her enviable position in the front row, next to the Captain, who looked both pleased and surprised to see him.<p>

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't make an appearance tonight." She commented as he sat down between her and B'Elanna.

"Tuvok offered to take the Bridge for a while, and who knows, this might be a once in a lifetime experience." Chakotay replied, having to amplify his voice to a near shout to be heard over the din around them.

Janeway laughed, gesturing to the animated crowd, "Oh I don't know, judging by the turnout, I might have to declare this an annual event."

B'Elanna sighed exasperatedly, "Don't tell Tom that, his act for this show has become his newest obsession!"

Chakotay raised his eyebrows, "He and the Doctor were getting a little competitive weren't they?"

"A little?" B'Elanna snorted, "They've been acting like its life or death."

"Didn't they encourage you to enter?" The Captain asked curiously.

B'Elanna gave a wry laugh, "Of course, but I just reminded them that it's my talents that keep this ship going day after day!"

"Too right!" The Captain agreed warmly, and then glanced over at Chakotay in concern as he anxiously scanned the room. "Looking for someone Chakotay?" she inquired.

Chakotay flushed slightly, hurriedly turning his attention back to his companions. "No, not really Captain." He lied. In reality, disappointment over Seven's absence was surging through him, he'd really hoped he'd gotten through to her earlier…

"Seven is backstage helping Naomi to prepare." Janeway told him somewhat absently, although Chakotay could see the teasing glint in her eye.

Chakotay tried not to swallow. "Oh, it's nice that she's here…" He began awkwardly, only to be saved from continuing by the loud crackle of a mike as Neelix walked on centre stage.

The Talaxian beamed at everyone for a few seconds before launching into his opening speech. "Hello my friends and welcome to Voyager's first ever talent show!" He paused as the room broke into applause, "As you all know, I'm Neelix and I'll be your compeer for this evening." He waved off the compliments some people called his way. "Thank you, thank you, I'm glad to do it." He stepped a little further in front of the curtain. "Now I'd like to present our opening act, who inspired this entire event, Naomi Wildman!"

A wild burst of enthusiastic clapping and cheering greeted this announcement, Naomi was a firm favourite with the entire crew, and then slowly the burgundy curtain rose to reveal Naomi standing just off stage in a pretty turquoise party dress. Chakotay smiled as he spotted her mother Samantha and Seven of Nine standing just behind and encouraging her to take her place under the spotlight. Blushing sweetly under her loose strawberry blonde locks, Naomi trotted on stage and took a deep breath, flashing her audience a grateful smile before a pitch perfect voice left her small frame, "Somewhere over a rainbow…"

* * *

><p>Naomi's beautiful performance was followed up over the next two hours with a varied selection of talents, from Harry's clarinet solo piece to Chell's Bolian drumming, which left Chakotay's ears ringing for several minutes afterwards, and even a ventriloquist. Neelix came back onto the stage, still grinning from ear to ear even after so many acts. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, for our penultimate act. Lieutenant Tom Paris!"<p>

Tom sauntered confidently on stage, watching the crowd watch him as he languidly stretched out on the chair provided for him, and then pulling an obviously aged harmonica from his back pocket. "Now you can all see what I spent my days in prison doing!" he joked. The crowd had barely had a chance to laugh at that before they were stunned into silence by the explosion of rhythm which filled the room. Feet started to tap along involuntarily as Tom kept up a steady stream of tunes. Finally, he stopped to an outbreak of wild applause, chest heaving. He only basked in it for a minute or so before jumping off stage to embrace B'Elanna. "Thanks for putting up with me this week hun." He murmured lovingly in her ear.

"The practice paid off." She replied in the same tone before her tone became more teasing. "How are your lips?"

"Friction burned." He admitted with a sheepish laugh.

"I'm guessing the Doctor is our closing act?" The Captain asked.

"Yup." Tom confirmed, "But I think I already won."

"Why don't you wait and see…" B'Elanna started to say but was drowned out by the operatic score for "Aida" being blasted through every speaker in the holodeck.

Neelix returned to the stage. "May I proudly present our very worthy finale, the Doctor singing his own selection of operatic medleys!"

The Doctor glided past Neelix as the Talaxian left the stage. Since his mike was on everyone heard his peevish mutter, "I wouldn't call them "medleys" Neelix, this isn't a disco, they're arias…"

"You're on Doctor." Neelix advised kindly as giggles began to fill the theatre.

"Oh…" The Doctor mumbled, shooting the audience an embarrassed look before his natural self-confidence reasserted itself and he strolled into the spotlight.

* * *

><p>"Hasn't he sung a whole opera's worth of songs by now?" The Captain muttered incredulously to Chakotay as the Doctor entered the closing notes of "The Ring".<p>

"I think you'll need to make him stop if you've had enough. A hologram doesn't get tired after all." Chakotay answered under his breath.

The Captain's opportunity came as an interlude came between the ending of one song and the start of another, but just as she was standing up Neelix appeared on stage looking breathless. "I think that's a wonderful end to your performance Doctor." He said quickly before turning to face the crowd. "Everyone, I've just received another request to perform. If you wouldn't mind our show lasting a few minutes more…"

The assent of the crowd overwhelmed the Doctor's affronted response of, "But I was supposed to be the finale…"

Neelix ignored him. "Please give this person your support." He said warmly before practically dragging the Doctor off stage.

Surprise filtered through the room, Neelix had always announced the name of the performer before, and the beginning of Prokofiev's masterful score for "Romeo and Juliet" just fuelled the fire of confusion to fever pitch. The abrupt rise of the curtain stilled their tongues and shock froze their eyes to the stage. Seven of Nine stood alone on the stage, in a flowing white dress that went just past her knees. Her feet, cocooned in ballet shoes, were already moving, slowly but precisely in tune with the music's tempo. For a split second, fear shone starkly from her eyes as the stage lights reflected on her implants, but as the music gained purpose so did her face. She glided around the stage as if on air, her limbs sliding effortlessly through the air. There were gasps of awe as she spun several pirouettes in succession without even a second's pause then leapt through the air and landed cleanly on the edge of the stage. Then, as the music beat its final note she knelt gracefully on her knees, her head snapping up from its meekly bowed position to meet the gaze of the audience.

A stunned silence greeted her and the change from the character Juliet, prostrate with grief; back to Seven was instant and startling. Her face, flushed pink with freedom and exertion, became deathly ashen and she abruptly stumbled upright, losing her gracefulness in the panicked haste of the movement. The crowd were jerked back into reality and immediately erupted into unrestrained acclaim, forgetting their disbelief for the moment. Seven however, didn't seem to take this in, her body wavering. Chakotay, the only one who'd been able to watch her without total and paralysing disbelief, worried for an instant if she was going to faint, but what she actually did was worse. She uttered a strangled gasp, turned sharply on her heel, and fled.

**A/n: Oh, I really hope you liked this; it was a real challenge to write! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :D By the way, if you've never heard Prokofiev's musical score for "Romeo and Juliet", I suggest you give it a listen, it's beautiful! I listened to it while I was writing this to help inspire me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I was planning to start a new fic, but then remembered I haven't updated this in a month! Sorry everyone, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!**

The theatre was in uproar, all of the previous acts forgotten following Seven's dramatic performance and departure. Neelix, still clinging valiantly to his compeer role in spite of this unexpected development, amplified his microphone up to full in an attempt to settle the crowd. "What's that just the most unexpectedly wonderful thing you've ever saw!" he exclaimed in delight, "I knew this show would be memorable! If you'd all wait a few minutes before leaving I'd like to call all the acts back to the stage for a final round of applause…"

"I don't think our most "memorable" performer will come back out here Neelix." Tom replied, breaking the Talaxian's rose tinted bubble.

Neelix frowned uneasily, wishing to give the former Borg the benefit of the doubt. "I'm sure she just went backstage to compose herself…" He suggested, turning around briefly to glance at the decidedly abandoned backstage area behind him, "After all…" He started, sounding genuinely perplexed, "Why would she want to leave after such a great performance?"

A great hubbub of voices immediately rose up to offer a speculative answer, but Captain Janeway's habitually commanding tones were heard by all, "Computer, locate Seven of Nine."

"Seven of Nine is in Holodeck 2." The Computer answered unconcernedly.

Chakotay heard the Captain's loud sigh of relief beside him but paid little attention when she trooped off through the crowd like a determined mother bear. He suspected, especially after seeing what she had managed to do with the Holodeck sensors which had got him embroiled in this with her in the first place, that Seven had thrown the Computer off in some way before transporting herself to some secluded corner of the ship to escape the fallout from her startling display. He found it ironic that he could predict her actions, considering that a few days ago he'd been sadly certain that she'd never dance in public, if there was something he should never underestimate about Seven it was her capacity to surprise. He barely heard the Doctor's distressed exclamation upon finding Seven's discarded comm. badge, instead using his height to see over the heads of his crewmates, most of whom had quickly formed into distinct groups admiring or criticising Seven, and head through them towards the door. He had almost reached the doorway when he heard a particular comment which heated his blood from its already anxious simmer to a furious boil. "Just when I thought she couldn't get more attention seeking…" Lieutenant Hartley drawled nearby to a flock of admiring female Ensigns, "She goes and assimilates a prima ballerina for the night!" Thankfully, getting a death glare from their First Officer was enough to stifle most of the women's giggles in reply, but Chakotay still took grim satisfaction from slamming his own, more muscled, shoulder into Hartley's thin one as he left for Cargo Bay 2.

* * *

><p>Seven grimaced as she slid her body slowly down onto the Cargo Bay's icy, inhospitable floor. Her whole body, from the large supporting muscles and bones to the thin, pliable tendons and ligaments throbbed with a constant dull ache. She tried to sigh but her chest was crushed under the same nervous tension that caused tremors to cascade over her uncontrollably. If for a few short minutes, she'd experienced the most powerful adrenaline high of her life on that stage, she was now most definitely crashing back down. Staring down at the white silk ballet shoes which still shamelessly adorned her feet, she felt confusion and self-hatred surge within her and guiltily drew her legs against her body, trying to block out any visual cues reminding her of her folly. What had she done? She'd humiliated herself forever just to prove to herself…what exactly? A frustrated groan felt her throat and she briefly dug her fingernails deep into her forehead, as if attempting to pull out an explanation from her brain. What had she been thinking? Now even this small indulgence wouldn't provide her momentary respite from the reality of being the little lost girl who'd been condemned to a life neither as a human or as a Borg…<p>

The familiar sound of the doors opening, accompanied by the bright shaft of light from the hallway which lit the cavernous, brooding space, made her jolt upright and unconsciously cower closer to the large container which shielded her from view. A sigh left her throat even as she did this however, she'd known better than to truly expect they'd leave her alone, that concept seemed alien to the crew in regards to her. Like a convict or a toddler she was to be supervised constantly. The footsteps which cautiously approached were far enough away at first that she hoped they wouldn't see her, but at that moment the last person she'd anticipated turned to look around the side of the container and stopped in his tracks abruptly upon seeing her. Pride, what she had left of it, held her back from turning to face the eyes she could feel burning into her. Surprisingly the questions she'd prepared herself to deflect didn't come, but impatience rather than relief was the result of his silence. "Commander." She muttered softly in pensive greeting.

He seemed to have been waiting for this acknowledgement and gave a short nod before walking past her. She watched with increasing bemusement as he seemed to ignore her, instead striding to the container next to her alcove and rummaging in it until he pulled out something familiar to them both, the blanket the Ventu had given her. With a gentle smile he held it out, "You look cold." He said by way of explanation, "This is as good a time to put it to use as any."

The telltale twitch of a smile in his lips, the light of humour in his eyes, pierced Seven's defences enough for her to reply in the same tone, "Yes, I suppose it is." She admitted, her shoulders losing a little of their slump as she took the blanket from him. His smile widened hopefully at this answer and he impulsively knelt down beside her. Seven felt her cheeks warm up as she saw his eyes, probably unconsciously, sweep swiftly over her frame. Hastily she pulled the blanket tightly around herself to cover the revealing ballet outfit. She then raised a careful eyebrow at him, "You're only here to check on my temperature Commander?" she asked with tired sarcasm, growing exasperated with his procrastination.

Chakotay had to bite back a smile at that, even while marvelling seriously at her ability to disarm anyone who tried to talk to her, well, she'd have to try a bit harder with him. "Not exactly." He conceded, pausing to consider how best to approach this conversation before deciding that a direct route would be best. "Do you want to talk about tonight? You certainly gave everyone a surprise."

Seven turned her face fully to his, her gaze unreadable. "It would've surprised you less than the others Commander, since you've witnessed my attempts at ballet before." She replied quietly.

Chakotay felt his mouth drop open, blood rushing to his face. She knew he'd watched her? "I…I did." He croaked out, becoming flustered when she didn't immediately launch into an angry tirade. "I didn't mean to…spy on you." He tried to explain awkwardly, "I thought the holodeck was malfunctioning. I should've left when I realised it was legitimate but you...you were…" He stopped, struggling for the right word but Seven took advantage of the pause to interrupt him.

"Ridiculous?" she finished for him tightly, "You'd be right…"

Chakotay stared at her, dumbfounded. "I was going to say mesmerising." He corrected sharply, "Why would you think that? You're so good and you enjoy it so much, why would I see otherwise?"

Seven studied him intently, surprised by the sincerity and even bemusement in his voice. She allowed a soft sigh to leave her throat as she met his open, honest gaze again. Part of her wasn't sure whether, or what exactly, to confide in him, but she couldn't bear the thought of him thinking worse of her because had given him no explanation for her conduct. "It is ridiculous because I myself do not fully understand why I did it." She murmured honestly, stiffening in preparation for the disbelief which, in reality, didn't cross his face. He just gave a simple nod, encouraging her to continue, "I suppose I was feeling…dissatisfied with my life here after my experience with Unimatrix Zero…" She admitted, lowering her head in shame since she was well aware that as one of the only freed Borg in the galaxy she _should _feel lucky and happy with her lot. "I do not mean that I do not appreciate Voyager…" She began to retract hastily.

Chakotay silenced with a gentle squeeze of her hands. An involuntary shiver travelled up her arms at the touch and she was surprised to feel his warm thumb trace over the metal of her enhanced hand with no apparent revulsion. "I know that's not what you mean." He assured her firmly, "No one would ever think that after what you've done for this crew over the years."

Seven found that she had to gulp down a sudden and inexplicable lump in her throat as he said this and had to wait a moment before speaking again. "I am relieved to hear that." She murmured almost inaudibly, shooting him a grateful look which warmed his heart before continuing where she left off. "After Unimatrix Zero's collapse, what small memories I had from there and my childhood bothered me more than previously. I began to see the deficiencies in my behaviour that had always been pointed out to me but I'd ignored or been ignorant of before, but I did not know how to correct them." She fiercely blinked back the tears of regret that were threatening behind her eyes, "I began to run holodeck programmes to help me…" She stopped, eyeing him nervously. Irrationally panic filled her that just from her saying this he could guess about her intense simulations with a hologram of him, but she quickly suppressed these fears as impossible. "At first I just watched ballets; one of my only clear childhood memories was when my parents took me to see "Swan Lake" just before we left on the Raven." She halted, her thoughts obscured by the torrent of grief which occasionally enveloped her, if only for a moment. "Eventually that pastime somehow developed into teaching myself ballet, pointless as that would seem."

"Pointless?" Chakotay echoed unhappily, "I don't think so Seven, far from it." He told her as firmly as he could, "All that you've just said is _very _human, no one has any right to judge you and you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself."

Seven sighed, feeling relieved by his assurances despite herself. "I shouldn't have shirked my duties for the sake of my own comfort." Chakotay didn't bother fighting her on this point, having realised by now that she would not, at least not now, be convinced that some things overtook a sense of duty. "I even…" She whispered, colour returning to her face as a furious blush, "…hid my implants in these simulations, you cannot excuse that."

Chakotay's answer was slow and considered, "You're allowed to do whatever you want on the holodecks Seven, it's none of my business, but I never want you to think that you have to hide a part of yourself to be human, because that's not true." Impulsively, he let his fingers brush her chin, tilting her face to his so he could look fully into her face. "Believe me, you're a beautiful woman, dancing or not dancing, implants or no implants."

Seven stiffened in disbelief at first, then relaxed into the warmth of the compliment just as he grew nervous and pulled away from her sheepishly. "Thank you for your assurances Commander." She murmured softly, then forced her lips into a wry smile in an attempt to remove the sudden awkwardness between them, "However, I'm still sure the Doctor will advise me that I would've been better to use my time in his socialisation programmes, perfecting the art of conversation."

Chakotay gave an incredulous laugh, "Well the Doctor is allowed to think what he wants, you're conversing fine as far as I'm concerned." He gave her another searching look, "We all need to escape sometimes Seven, look at Tom's Captain Proton programme or the Captain when she goes to Fair Haven. You've seen that I'm still like a kid in a candy shop when it comes to anything anthropological, we all have dreams we like to live out."

Seven flashed him a wan smile, "Don't worry, I haven't quite stooped to Captain Proton for my entertainment as yet…" She stopped, the blood draining abruptly from her face once again, as the Cargo Bay doors opened to admit a new arrival, "Good Evening Captain." She mumbled with as much composure as she could muster.

Captain Janeway smiled in relief as she rapidly approached them. "Well, you've given us all the run around tonight Seven." She remarked while giving Chakotay a surprised and grateful glance, "I see Chakotay found you. I hope he's managed to convince you not to abandon your audience."

"He has spoken to me." Seven answered, her expression unreadable as she shakily rose up to her full height to stand between the Captain and Chakotay. "I apologise for my conduct."

The Captain shook her head dismissively, "No need, you did nothing wrong, other than being unconventional as always." She sighed slightly at this, causing Seven to flinch and Chakotay to frown. "But I would like some explanation as to how you managed…"

"I taught myself Captain." Seven cut in to answer simply, her tone dismissing the achievement as unremarkable.

"You taught yourself _ballet_?" The Captain repeated incredulously, lost for words for a moment, "Why exactly? It's so difficult…"

Seven shrugged off the difficulty nonchalantly. "I have always admired it, and the Doctor and yourself are always encouraging me to take up a form of artistic expression."

Chakotay, feeling uncomfortable, decided it was time to take his leave for Seven to be able to confide in the Captain as much as she wished. "I'd better get back to the Bridge." He said quietly, turning away, but not before he saw Seven's reaction which was both panicky and, for an instant, hurt.

"Commander, I…" She started to say, flushing as she remembered the Captain's presence. "Thank you."

Chakotay gave her hand the tiniest of presses out of sight of the Captain before replying reassuringly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes Seven, don't worry about your work." The Captain agreed as Chakotay left, "I don't think you'll get away with a quiet night, everyone wants to congratulate you, since you didn't give them the chance earlier.

If Seven heard the note of reproach in this, for the Captain was hurt, as were most of her friends, that she had not told them of her new talent, she did not react to it in the slightest instead bracing herself for a torrent of questions as she left the comparative safety of the Cargo Bay.

**A/n: This chapter took me three days to write it was so difficult! I hope it's better than I think it is. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The small, dim, corridor which connected Cargo Bay 2 to the rest of the ship was generally quiet, abandoned even. Not many people ever had much cause to take this route into the very bowels of the ship after all and it was considered, rightly, to be Seven's domain, a fact which made it happily off limits to most. The night of the talent show couldn't be more different from usual however. As Seven slipped out into the corridor behind the Captain, she found it to be more packed with people than she'd ever known it to be. There were of course the curious stragglers, people Seven would struggle to say more about that the scanty facts in their personnel files, but they as well as the senior officers she knew to be friends smiled at the sight of her tonight. She couldn't help but be caught off guard as several people launched into eager questions at once, and involuntarily stepped back, her deeply ingrained dislike of crowds asserting itself powerfully. A pleasingly familiar jovial voice jerked her back to her senses, "Congratulations Seven, I always knew you were more talented than the rest of us put together." Tom told her warmly with a friendly grin.

B'Elanna good-naturedly agreed with the compliment by giving Seven a smile of equal warmth, even as she arched her eyebrows at her husband, "Have to agree with you there, but what about your and the Doctor's epic battle?" she teased.

Tom dismissed that with a wave of his hand, chuckling, "Oh, he's already forgotten about that. He's too busy planning how his singing and Seven's dancing could share the same stage."

Tuvok, who'd also managed to join the group at one point, perceptively noticed Seven's slight grimace that the idea and remarked calmly, "I'm certain we can convince him that would detract from both of your unique talents Seven."

Seven inclined her head gratefully towards Tuvok, still too overwhelmed by this unprecedented praise for words. "Yes, I think we'll talk him out of that one." Janeway agreed with an amused smile before turning to Neelix, "What do you think Neelix?"

"Maybe as an encore?" he suggested, "I think any audience would want to see them separately too." He looked apprehensively at a noticeably silent Seven, "That is, of course, if you wouldn't mind performing again something Seven?" He asked gently, "Tonight's show was such a success we're planning another for next month, and since you certainly had the biggest impact…"

"Come Seven, you have to." Harry pressed, "I'd like to see you again…" He blushed a little as Tom quirked his eyebrows teasingly at him out of Seven's line of sight. "It…it just wouldn't be the same." He concluded lamely in a flustered tone.

"Seven?" The Captain prompted carefully as the others awaited an answer.

Seven swallowed nervously, feeling unsettled. She wasn't sure what she truly expected the crew's reactions to be, but she certainly hadn't envisioned this scenario. "Well, I suppose I could, if you think its necessary…" She halted as they answered her with laughs or rolled eyes."I will need time to develop a new routine; my decision to dance tonight was somewhat…impulsive."

Seeing that she was embarrassed, Tom gave the ex-Borg a gentle, almost brotherly, pat on the shoulder. "It was all the better for it." He assured her kindly, "I for one put the most faith in my impulsive decisions." He joked.

Harry stifled a chortle and B'Elanna gave a snort, "You would!" she replied laughingly but affectionately.

"I concur." Tuvok echoed in a deadpan tone before catching the Captain's eye. "You are all supposed to be assisting Commander Chakotay on the Bridge." He reminded them.

"Yes sir." They all respectfully demurred but Harry gave Seven one final encouraging comment, "See you on stage Seven."

"Thank you Ensign." Seven murmured, unsure of how else to respond and automatically moving to follow Tuvok and the others, but the Captain held her back.

"Wait a minute Seven." She advised, "You've had an eventful evening, I'm sure you can be released from Bridge duty for one night."

Seven nodded in acceptance, taking the Captain's cue to walk beside her. "I apologise for the…upheaval I've caused Captain. I did not intend or anticipate this reaction…"

Janeway shook her head firmly. "Like I just told you Seven, you have nothing to apologise for. You gave everyone a pleasant surprise, myself included, and those are uplifting once in a while."

Seven remained silent for a few minutes, unsure of how to express herself in the face of absolution for what she considered unworthy behaviour. "I am…uncertain why reactions have been so strong, why I'm being praised in this way…"

The Captain gave a small, fond smile at her protégé's perplexed naivety, "Well, you gave a very good performance tonight, an amazing one in fact, so that's merit in itself." She reminded her, "You connected with the crew in a purely human way you haven't been able to before..." She continued thoughtfully, "I'm so proud of you for that alone." She added emphatically.

Seven smiled briefly, touched by the rare open compliment, but a confused frown still marred her features. "Connected how Captain? I haven't changed…"

The Captain uttered a dry laugh, "Oh but you have Seven! You never could've done anything as expressive as that dance four years ago." Seven winced, but quickly nodded at the statement's truthfulness. The Captain sighed and looked at her seriously, "I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you can be intimidating. Tonight everyone saw how much capacity you have to be human."

Seven stopped in her tracks as she tried to process this, taking a deep breath. "If you are correct, then I have overachieved in my objective. I only wanted to prove…" She trailed off, for some reason unwilling to go into as much detail about her motivation with the Captain as she had with Chakotay.

"Well, you did." The Captain approved before her lips twisted into a knowing smile. "But I'm sure Chakotay already reassured you of that and more."

Colour instantly tinged Seven's cheeks, the thought flashed through Janeway's mind that she'd seen Seven blush more tonight than she had over the previous four years! "Yes…" Seven answered softly, "His reassurances have been…invaluable to me this evening." A fleeting glow entered her eyes, and although it was gone within an instant, the Captain saw it.

"Talking with him tends to turn out that way." The Captain agreed sagely, "I think that's one of _his _special talents, don't you think?"

Seven averted her gaze shyly, another small blush gracing her features as she considered her answer. "Undoubtedly." She finally replied, her head bowed and her voice so soft the Captain had to strain to hear her.

Janeway found that she was fighting back a smile. A suspicion that had first entered the back of her mind when she witnessed first hand the bond that had formed between Chakotay and Seven after the incident with the Ventu, fuelled by her seeing them together in the Cargo Bay tonight, was solidified in her mind by Seven's behaviour. She slowly realised, as they walked together in silence, that she as relieved by this new closeness. She'd known for a long time that Seven wouldn't be satisfied forever by the mentor relationships she had with herself and the Doctor, nor the friendly banter of the crew. She was glad that her permanent separation from Axum and Unimatrix Zero hadn't resigned Seven to lifelong loneliness, as she'd once feared. Also to her relief, jealousy didn't come. She was fond of Chakotay, as physically attracted to him as any woman would be, but she'd known for many years that there was too much friction there for anything lasting. For him and Seven though, to her own surprise, she could see a future. Chakotay had been through the mill relationship wise, she knew, not least with Seska, who'd brutally ripped his heart into bitter splinters. Seven, for all of her life's tragedies, or perhaps because of them, was a fundamentally innocent soul, as opposite to Seska's toxic, confident deceptiveness as could be possible. Furthermore, as tonight had already shown, Seven flourished under the influence of his consistent kindness and concern. There were very few men Kathryn Janeway would've trusted to both handle and care for the fragile young woman who was, in most ways, a surrogate daughter to her and Chakotay was definitely one of them. With these thoughts fresh in her mind and seeing that Seven had withdrawn into her own world, she decided to speak, "I'm glad you managed to develop that part of yourself Seven, try to do the same with other aspects of your life, okay? It will do you all the good in the world. You have my blessing, and I'm sure everyone else's too."

Seven's head snapped up and she stared at Janeway uncertainly, sensing that she was being given permission in some way but unsure as to what for. "Thank you Captain." She murmured, awkward but sincere.

* * *

><p>Naomi's hand gripped the dance pole until her knuckles turned white, but the effort was worth it as the tips of her toes took all of her remaining weight, putting her new ballet shoes to full effect. "Look!" she exclaimed in ecstatic delight, "I'm doing it! I'm doing!"<p>

Her mother, Samantha Wildman, smiled at her indulgently from her seat at the back of the holographic dance studio. "Well done sweetheart!" she exclaimed with proud warmth, "You look beautiful."

Seven, in her new role as instructor, nodded in agreement, smiling at the beaming little girl. "Yes, you are doing very well Naomi." She said in satisfaction before joining her pupil at the pole and gently moving her into a better posture. "That's enough now. One minute is long enough to hold that position at this stage."

Naomi pouted, staying on the points of her feet. "But Seven, you can do whole routines in harder positions than this!"

"I have only been teaching you for a week Naomi Wildman, I assure you your progression is excellent but you are young and still growing, I do not wish to damage you by pushing you too far too quickly." Seven explained as patiently as she could, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Seven." Naomi replied contritely, immediately lowering herself so that she stood normally again. "I won't get hurt, I promise!"

Seven breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." She answered shortly but not without warmth. "Why don't I show you…" The sound of the holodeck's doors opening interrupted her and when she saw who the new arrival was she promptly forgot what she had been going to say. "Good Morning Commander." She greeted him in soft politeness.

Chakotay smiled widely at her for a moment without speaking, "Hi." He eventually replied warmly, clearing his throat as he looked around, smiling quickly at Naomi and Samantha. "I see Naomi kept you to your promise." He commented.

"Faithfully." Seven answered wryly, with an affectionate glance at the girl. "Naomi has been an exceptional pupil thus far."

"Yeah Commander, look what I can do already!" Naomi exclaimed, immediately returning to the dance pole.

"Naomi…" Samantha murmured gently to check her daughter's enthusiasm, glancing between Chakotay and Seven.

Naomi grinned to herself as she cottoned on, hastily retracting. "I'll show you when I've had more practise Commander."

"I look forward to it." Chakotay told her sincerely.

"What brings you here Commander?" Seven asked after a few seconds of silence, grimacing at her own tone, made stilted by nerves.

Chakotay started to look equally nervous. "Actually I was looking for you." He admitted. Seven's eyebrows rose questioningly as she obligingly came closer, making Chakotay's hands break out in a cold sweat as he tried to speak, "I was hoping you'd join me here in the holodeck at 1930 hours? I booked a slot and there's something I'd like to show you."

"Show…" Seven started to repeat, blushing as she stopped herself and suddenly feeling a real answer flood out from her mouth. "I'd be happy to assist…accompany you Commander."

"Chakotay, please." He requested before a smile lit his features, "I'll see you at 1930 hours then."

Seven found herself returning the unusually wide smile in kind. "1930 hours." She murmured.

He nodded to himself, still grinning, and left the holodeck hurriedly without another word. Seven on the other hand remained rooted to the spot. Only Samantha's concerned tap of her arm knocked her partially out of her daze. "Do you want help choosing a dress Seven?" Samantha asked kindly, knowing better than Seven herself what she'd just agreed to.

Seven gulped so hard it was audible. "I'd…appreciate that Ensign."

**A/n: How did I do with this chapter then? I don't think I've **_**ever**_** tried to write the Captain so supportive before! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: This might be my last update for a few days because I'm having foot surgery on Wednesday (9****th**** of May 2012) and will need time to recover from that. I'll try to update something tomorrow if I have time though. Better news is that Anniexus has published THREE great new C/7 stories, "Homeward Bound", "Coming Out" and "The Death of Seven of Nine". The last one is tragic, as the title indicates, but they're all really good! :D**

Seven of Nine walked into Sickbay to find the Doctor pacing around aimlessly, thoughtfully tapping information into a PADD as sang enthusiastically along to an aria from "Madame Butterfly" that boomed out from the room's speakers. Part of her, the part that was inclined to exhibit human cowardice, saw the hologram's distraction as a chance to abandon her goal and leave it undone, maintaining the status quo as it were, but the determination which was also a definitive part of her character kept her feet planted firmly on Sickbay's pristine floor. She'd already spent a great deal of the past week, and all of today since Chakotay's arrival at Naomi's ballet class, weighing this decision and it struck her as…inefficient to ignore the outcome of all that deliberation, unnerving though it was. So, she cleared her throat to draw attention to herself, sighing when the Doctor, lost in his own world, remained oblivious. "Doctor…" she began to say, her voice then being blocked out by a particularly loud instrumental. "Doctor!" she exclaimed, her frayed nerves making her voice sharp.

That got the Doctor's attention quickly enough and he spun around to face in surprise. "Seven!" he greeted with his usual effusiveness, stiffening suspiciously as he saw her stony expression, "What's wrong?"

Seven pursed her lips slightly and waved impatiently at the speakers. The Doctor had enough grace to blush and hurriedly silenced the music. "Sorry about that, I can get a little carried away sometimes…" Seven merely arched an eyebrow at the understatement of that comment as he continued, "What can I do for you today? You're not due a maintenance check for a another three days and I know you better than to assume you want _that _moved forward…" He gave a dry chuckle, peering at her inquisitively when he saw her swallow nervously.

"This issue is more…specific than my general maintenance Doctor." She admitted, averting her gaze from his, "Do you recall three months ago when we discussed methods of having my emotional failsafe removed…"

The Doctor's face brightened considerably in anticipation, making a striking contrast with Seven's more strained, sombre features. "Of course I remember Seven." He interrupted gently, taking her by the elbow and guiding her further into the room, "Can I presume you're here because you've reconsidered your decision not to remove it?" He looked at her searchingly, mentally praying that he was right, for her sake.

"You can." Seven answered tightly as not a little fear seeped into her pale blue eyes. "Do…Do you still believe it to be possible?"

"Definitely!" The Doctor replied without a pause, the suddenness and strength of his answer making Seven jump back from him slightly. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile as he walked to his desk, producing a PADD from a locked drawer. "Actually, in anticipation of your "change of heart"…" He emphasised the phrase pointedly but was still startled by the tiny blush that coloured her cheeks for a moment before she suppressed it, "I've been working on a way to perfect the removal process. I'm now reasonably sure I can do it for you in a single operation rather than in stages like we discussed before."

Seven was surprised by the sheer force of the wave of relief that washed over her. It seemed to contradict the fears that still lay coiled in her heart. "When can you do it?" she finally asked him firmly.

The Doctor fought the urge to beam at her, not wanting to seem triumphant. Instead he settled for another encouraging smile, "We can do it now if you'd like."

"Now?" Seven echoed uncertainly, "Will I be released by 1930 hours?"

"1930 hours?" The Doctor queried, eyebrows reaching his balding scalp, "That's quite specific, have you got plans?"

Seven couldn't suppress a grimace, instantly regretting her indiscretion. The Doctor wouldn't let such a mystery lie and she doubted Chakotay wanted what was probably only an innocent meeting to become fuel for the infamous Voyager rumour mill. "Yes, I have plans." She answered stoically, keeping her gaze cool and detached as she pressed, "Will I have to postpone them?"

The Doctor prided himself on upholding the right to a patient's privacy, but still felt disappointment needle him painfully when Seven so blatantly refused to confide in him, although if he were honest with himself that was the norm between them, where emotions were concerned at least. "No, not at all, it's only just past 1500 hours. You should be out of here by 1730 at the latest." He told her cheerily, able to satisfy himself with the fact that she was getting the operation.

Seven breathed a soft sigh. "Good. Please proceed then Doctor." She looked at that moment as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and even smiled to herself, her gaze distant and thoughtful. Reality hit the Doctor at that moment. The Captain had been right when she'd advised him, just two days ago; to let the candle he was holding for Seven to go out. He'd been offended at the time, as offended as he could be with such a well-meant, sympathetic warning as Captain Janeway's had been. She hadn't told him outright of course, but he'd known his commanding officer long enough to know when the Captain anticipated a change in the air. It stung to think that Seven was more than likely going on a date that night, hurt like hell actually, but in his heart of hearts he'd always known it would happen eventually. He only had to hope that, since the Captain seemed to be aware of and content with the possibility, the lucky man was worthy. He sighed heavily, consoling himself with the thought that Kathryn Janeway was never going to allow her surrogate daughter to become involved with a psycho or a sociopath. He didn't realise Seven had been watching him as this thought process passed through his mind until she spoke again, "Why did you believe I would recant on my decision about the failsafe Doctor?" she asked quietly.

"Well…" The Doctor paused for a moment, feeling her curious eyes on him, "I thought you just needed time to come to terms with what happened with the Chakotay hologram, and all the new emotions that stirred up." He said honestly, "You've always accepted change in time." She shot him a surprised look and he laughed, "You'd still be in the Brig now if you didn't!" he reminded her.

Seven glanced down ruefully, "I suppose you are correct." She conceded.

"I am." He muttered firmly before meeting her eyes sheepishly, "I also just hoped you'd come to your senses. I thought you had when I saw your ballet and I was right."

"My ballet did…push things forward." Seven murmured, although really she'd come to believe it was the people around her at that time, one person in particular, who'd helped her make the transition.

"I'm glad, although it was a surprise to me…" The Doctor replied, unable to keep the grumble from his tone.

Seven sensed his hurt and knew that, as with the Captain and the rest of the crew, she'd have to placate it. "I…apologise for hiding it from you Doctor, I realise that is not what friends are supposed to do, but it was very private…"

The Doctor patted her arm as she moved to the biobed. "I understand." He assured her. "Now, let's get started on ridding you of this damned failsafe shall we?"

* * *

><p>Seven shifted awkwardly in front of the new mirror she'd installed in the Cargo Bay. Guilt had prickled her at the idea of using her replicator rations to indulge in vanity, but tonight it felt like a necessity, when the outfit she was using it to assess had spent the rest of said replicator rations. She couldn't really reprimand herself for <em>that<em>, she liked the dress, loved it even. The blush still lingered on her cheeks from when she'd impulsively done a twirl, for no other reason than to see the skirt flare out, and had been _excessively_ complimented by Naomi afterwards. She had to hope that Chakotay would like it just as much… She stopped that thought in its tracks, fear again fluttering in her stomach that the Commander expected her to turn up with her tricorder to fix a fault in the holodecks rather than play a part in a programme.

She checked her internal clock. 1923 hours. She'd already decided to err on the side of caution and be early so she really should leave. Still, she hovered, rearranging her loose hair around her shoulders for the fifth time. Old Borg ideals of efficiency and self containment rebelled against this relaxed hairstyle but she ignored them. It was too late to re-pin her hair now anyway. 1925 hours passed and she walked as hurriedly as she could in her new unfamiliar heels towards Holodeck 2.

* * *

><p>Chakotay felt sick. So sick in fact that it reminded him of his prom night when he'd stood outside Melody Clearwater's door for nearly fifteen minutes, making them late, because he was so paralysed by nerves. Thankfully, he could move this time, enough at least to type last minute changes to his holo-programme into the console. He'd already perfected it as much as possible, but it gave him something to do other than stare at the clock and wait. What if she'd misunderstood him? What if she did even know this was a date? He hadn't exactly been clear on that…<p>

"Chakotay?" He jumped and turned around, thinking involuntarily that his name sounded particularly appealing when she said it, only to feel his mouth drop conspicuously open when his eyes caught sight of her. She definitely hadn't misunderstood him…

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D I know you expected the big date in this chapter but I feel that deserves its own chapter and I had to deal with that failsafe first so it could be a really good date! If anybody has any ideas for that dress which struck Chakotay speechless at the end let me know and I might incorporate them. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm still recovering but I'm feeling a lot better so here's a new chapter! Thanks again for the good wishes everyone.**

Seven felt the blood from her suddenly racing heart rush up to her face as Chakotay continued to stare at her without speaking. Normally she appreciated silence, but knew from her experience with the crew that most humans didn't. They talked at every opportunity, especially in greeting. She cast a furtive glance down at herself, wondering if she'd misjudged the attractiveness of her outfit or if it had been damaged somehow on the journey to the holodeck. "Is there something wrong Commander?" she mumbled sheepishly.

Her quiet words acted as bucket of ice water over Chakotay's head and he rapidly came back to his senses. "What? _No_!" he assured her vehemently, upset by the fact that she could so drastically misread his embarrassingly obvious goggling, did she still not realise how stunning she was? Yet, he acknowledged to himself with an internal smile, he still found her shyness endearing. He forced his shaky legs into a few steps forward towards her, meeting her pensive gaze honestly. "You look…" He had to swallow slightly, "…amazing." He wasn't flattering her; in fact he believed he was making an understatement. In his eyes, in anyone's eyes, she truly did look beautiful. Seven was wearing a relatively simple black cocktail dress, one shouldered with a straight neckline. The bodice emphasised her waist until the skirt flared out to just past her knees. The only embellishments were some embroidered black lace on the bodice and on the hem as well as a sparkling brooch on the shoulder. He gently took her hand as he explained what he felt, stepping closer. "You mesmerised me when you came in, there's certainly nothing wrong with that is there?"

Seven felt a smile come easily to her lips as she heard the warmth in his voice as well in as the grip of his strong hand. "No, I wouldn't say there was." She agreed softly, looking up at him before blushing at her forwardness and averting her gaze downwards again, "I cannot take sole credit for the choice. Naomi and Samantha Wildman helped me select the dress."

Chakotay gave an unintentionally husky chuckle, "Remind me to thank them then…"

Seven herself was struck dumb for a moment as she was caught up in his dimpled, self-deprecating grin as he said this but hurriedly recovered. "I will." She replied firmly, surprised by the teasing note in her own tone and how it made him laugh heartily. She realised with a smile of her own that she found eliciting that reaction from him a pleasure. Needing time to sort through these overwhelming emotions, she glanced around the inactive holodeck curiously, "You said you had a particular programme to show me?"

"Oh…yes, yes I do." Chakotay hurriedly confirmed, feeling sheepish. He didn't want to admit he'd forgotten all about the programme he'd spent hours designing. However, he saw from Seven's mildly raised eyebrows that she could tell what he was thinking and flushed as he headed for the console.

Despite Chakotay's memory lapse, the programme activated within a second of him pressing in the command. Seven immediately gasped in delight and surprise as she saw the world which had formed around him. They stood together in the eaves of the most opulent building she'd ever seen, even in the holodeck. Tiered seating fanned out below the in layers of curved balcony and rows of floor-level seats were visible below that, brushing against an orchestra pit and then a stage which was half hidden by a rich burgundy curtain."A theatre…" Seven breathed in disbelief, spinning around to face Chakotay, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her reaction had far exceeded his expectations.

"It's a holographic version of the Metropolitan Opera House in New York." Chakotay clarified, still grinning. "Don't worry." He added knowingly, "Tonight you get to enjoy being part of the audience."

Seven laughed, startling herself. "That's good to hear, I've rarely had an opportunity to do that recently." She pulled at her hair nervously, thinking she'd spoken immodestly. "Of course, I could never perform…"

"You could." Chakotay cut in, his dark eyes serious as he studied her prettily rosy face. "But I'd like you to stay with me this evening."

"I'd like that too." Seven murmured, her voice growing thick as she heard the affection in his tone. "Where would you like to sit?" she asked quickly, trying to cover up the effect he'd had on her.

"The best seats in the house of course." Chakotay answered as he began to step down into the theatre's dress circle, extending his hand out to help her.

Seven gave him a grateful smile as she took the offered hand, unconsciously lacing her fingers through his as she did so. Heat flooded her as she realised the intimacy of the action and tried to pull back a little, but Chakotay shot her a small, reassuring smile over his shoulder and gently tightened his hold on her hand as he led her down the stairs to the front row. "Thank you." Seven whispered as they sat down, returning his smile as she settled down on her plush seat beside him. "What have you arranged for us to see?" she asked him as she leaned forward in anticipation, still awestruck by their surroundings.

Chakotay's smile became tentative, his gaze nervous. His plan had always been a risk and he wasn't sure, even considering how well the date had gone so far, if she'd like it. "Swan Lake." He answered softly.

* * *

><p>As the illustrious holographic cast made their final encore bow over two hours later, Chakotay turned anxiously to Seven, who'd remained transfixed and silent throughout the performance, and asked apprehensively, "Did you like it?" Seven's eyes instantly went to his face. He could see the sky blue orbs glistening under the lights and his stomach clenched painfully as he assumed they were tears. "I didn't want to upset you, but…" He began to explain desperately.<p>

Seven stopped him by putting her hand lightly on his shoulder, smiling to herself as she felt the taunt muscles under his thin dress shirt. "The Captain was right." She muttered under her breath.

"Really?" Chakotay questioned, his eyebrows rising, "About what?"

Seven's smile widened when she saw his bemusement. "You do have a talent for making others feel better." She answered warmly before lowering her gaze again, "It was good to see this again, cathartic." She sighed, taking a moment to discreetly rub her eyes, "I need to be reminded of the good memories every so often. Thank you Chakotay."

All of Chakotay's fears dissipated to be replaced with a heady sense of relief. "You're welcome." He replied sincerely, taking one of the hands resting on her lap and squeezing it gently. "I enjoyed it too, but _you_ would've been better in a few of the roles." He teased.

Seven responded to that with an incredulous laugh. "You flatter me, but I am aware of my inadequacies. You did use holograms of the Bolshoi ballet ensemble, remember?"

Chakotay smirked at her, "Didn't the Doctor ever teach you that flattery is part of being social?" he joked.

Seven peered up at him challengingly through her eyelashes. "Perhaps."

Chakotay swallowed, disorientated by the flirtation he sensed in her voice, but quickly recovered. "Would you like to come to dinner with me too?" he covered up the nervous hitch in the question by adding, "Being an audience member is hungry work you know."

"I believe that would be a traditional conclusion to a date…" Seven halted, her cheeks colouring. She sounded as if she were reciting from one of the Doctor's social manuals! "I'd be grateful to accompany you." She murmured, finally salvaging her reply.

Chakotay's beaming smile made it hard for her to calm her complexion or her again thumping heart. "Great!" He held out an arm for her, "Let's set up a new programme then, whatever type of restaurant you want."

"Thank you." Seven replied happily but couldn't stop a regretful sigh leaving her as the theatre disappeared around them. An idea hit her as Chakotay looked at her in concern. "Actually, could I show you one of my programmes first?" she asked quietly.

Chakotay blinked in surprise at this unexpected development. "Sure!" he agreed immediately, "I'd like that." His eyes narrowed at her suddenly serious expression, "If that's what you want?"

Seven nodded, though more to herself than to him. "I do." She confirmed decisively before calling out to the Computer, "Computer, activate programme Seven of Nine Alpha 1."

They didn't have to wait long before an environment which was almost the polar opposite of the theatre appeared around them; the only thing the two scenes shared was beauty. It was a tropical forest, lush and ringing with birdsong, but the main feature which caught Chakotay's eye right away was the most spectacular waterfall he'd ever seen. Crystal clear water from the mountains barely visible in the distance poured out of a crack in the hillside in a small arc, rainbows glimmering in the water before it fell to a deep pool in the forest floor. "Where are we?" he whispered to Seven, almost not wanting to ruin this perfect place with his presence. Seven didn't reply immediately, a contented and wistful smile curving her lips. He stared at her, "Did you imagine and design such a beautiful place?" he asked in awe.

Seven laughed softly, her gaze moving from the waterfall back to his face. "I created this programme but the place is real, I copied this scene from the memory banks of my cortical node." She saw that this technical explanation wasn't enlightening him and clarified, "I was shown this place while we were trapped on Ledosia."

"Ledosia?" Chakotay echoed, a slow grin pulling at his lips as he took a closer look around him, "Of course…" A frown furrowed his features as he considered this, "Wait, when did you come here? I was with you…"

Seven quirked an eyebrow at him, "You had a fractured ankle, remember? The Ventu girl brought me here before we found the shuttle wreckage." She sighed thoughtfully, walking to the edge of the pool as she did so. "This is my favourite programme, I find it relaxing."

Chakotay could hear a hint of shame in these words and flinched. It disturbed him how she seemed to think he'd resent her for not working constantly, but he supposed the Borg would have. "I don't blame you." He said as he joined her by the side of the pool and sat down on the cushion of grasses. "It's beautiful, I would've loved to see it for real."

Seven cautiously sat down beside him after carefully removing her new heels and setting them aside. Chakotay found himself captivated by her surprisingly dainty feet, the skin occasionally dotted with a delicate silver webbing of cybernetic implants. "And I would've liked to show you." She replied, gulping hard as she stared down through the clear pool to its pebbled bottom. "Sometimes…I wish we could've stayed there a little longer, ensured the Ventu's safety. Life seemed…simpler there." She paused, feeling the need to explain, "Of course, I was glad to return here to Voyager, it's my home."

Chakotay read her saddened expression and impulsively put his arm lightly around her shoulders comfortingly. "You don't need to explain, I admit to being a little conflicted too. Like I said then though, you shouldn't worry about the Ventu."

Seven took a deep breath, unconsciously relaxing into his side. "I know, but it's difficult not to feel guilty…"

Chakotay exhaled. "Tell me about it."He muttered, thinking of his time as a Maquis but mostly about when he'd tried to kill the Seven when she was still a drone. Seven seemed to hear his thoughts, giving him an understanding look which made his heart stop briefly. "I think things would've got complicated pretty quickly if we'd stayed down there any longer…"

Seven started as she recognised the meaning behind those words but found herself rapidly captivated by the intensity in his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes…" She whispered before turning her body in his arms and kissing him swiftly but sweetly on the lips. Chakotay naturally responded, encouraging her to explore his mouth and coaxing out her passion. Seven however broke away hastily as a need for oxygen came over her. "I'm…sorry…" She gasped out breathlessly, "I shouldn't have presumed…"

Chakotay firmly cupped her chin, holding her face close to his. "I'm _not_ sorry honey." He assured her thickly, waiting until her face had softened, the panic receding, before gently pulling her back into a kiss. This time was certain and sure, deep, prolonged and so intense that when they reluctantly pulled apart for air once again moans of pleasure caught in their throats. "Well…" Chakotay breathed huskily against her skin, "I think I've just discovered another of your many talents, the best yet."

Seven giggled, arching an eyebrow as she asked in mock seriousness, "And what talent would that be?"

Chakotay gave a low chuckle, "Guess." He suggested as he again leaned in for another passionate kiss.

Seven leaned her forehead against his. "I think I need to practice this new talent then, would you assist me Commander?"

Chakotay wrapped his arms more securely around her slim frame, tilting her body back against the grass. "Gladly, Crewman." He managed to reply before she kissed him lovingly.

**A/n: I'm really sad this fic is over; I've really enjoyed writing it, its one of my personal favourites! :D I hope you all liked it too! Also, when I described the theatre, that was my imagination. I have no idea what the Metropolitan Opera House looks like inside; I just used that famous name. **

**I owe a huge thanks to battlevalkyrie for giving me the idea for this story and also to my other reviewers: NikkiB1974, lisac1965, Sweetdeath04, Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay, xXBrightsideBumblebeeXx, Teal06, Soujiku, cjwellm and BecStar94, as well as everyone who put this on their favourites and alert lists. Everyone, PLEASE REVIEW again! :D**


End file.
